


Manners Maketh Man

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Learn to love: Teacher Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Jess/Paige is hinted, M/M, probably too many historical fashion inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe is invited to an historical ball for his birthday and to hell with the rules of decency.





	Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For my dear Idril. She needed fluff and I'm her obedient servant.
> 
> PS: The summary probably makes it sound like it's truly indecent but it's not really. (Though, maybe for another time)
> 
> Another PS: The title is vaguely fitting the story but the Kingsman nerd in me needed to put it once in one of her stories.

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Poe checked his cravat, feeling like his throat was choked and like the last four times, a hand slapped his. Poe threw an offended look to his partner for the night but Jessika only offered him a smirk as answer. The young woman was radiant in her 18th century costume, the turquoise of her dress making her dazzling with an ethereal beauty than Poe rarely saw in his best friend. Poe still had difficulties to really believe they were there.

When Poe opened his locker in the teachers room on his birthday, he didn’t expected the letter waiting for him. It was an invitation for an historical ball, his name written in elegant cursive letters, a date and a place mentioned, asking him in eloquent words to join the party. Poe, at first, felt confused even if he was secretly pleased, the victorian romance nerd in him relishing in joy. Still, there was no reason for him to be invited to a such fancy event. Until he saw the name of the organizer. To see the name of his lover’s best friend brang a smile on Poe’s lips. So he knew exactly who he would have to thank. 

He couldn’t think being happier this day. But then, Jessika came to him, jumping with excitement, shoving the same invitation in his face and both of them nerding out about it. When Poe crossed Ben’s path in the corridors this morning, the other man said nothing but the amused smile on his lips was enough eloquent for Poe. And Ben still refused to say a word about it after a night of torture under Poe’s mouth and fingers to thank him. 

 

So he was finally here, dressed in a beautiful dark green costume, Jessika at his arm, both of them waiting in a luxurious lobby for the investigators of this pleasant surprise to appear. They let their eyes enjoying the luxurious and fancy outfits of the other guests with the strange but agreeable feeling to have traveled in another century. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re here!” squealed with excitement Jessika and Poe laughed, feeling as ecstatic as her.

“That’s amazing.” whispered Poe, looking in awe at the crystal chandelier above their heads. 

“I can’t believe your grumpy boyfriend to be that romantic.” added the young woman. “He is always bitching when we’re watching historical dramas.” she said with a slight offended tone, like she couldn’t understand someone doing that. 

“And yet, he loves them.” whispered Poe, sharing an accomplice smile with his friend. 

 

Ben was always mocking, gently though, Jess and Poe’s love for victorian romances novels and shows, even if he indulged and watched it with them. And yet, he did that, he made Jess and Poe living their dream for a night. It was one of the best gifts Poe got in all his life. Ben was the most precious one he ever got. The evening was amazing. With Ben, it would be perfect. 

It was like they were in a Jane Austen novel and the author heard him because, in the second following this thought, he saw his boyfriend walking towards them, Paige to his arm. 

Paige was in a beautiful silky pink dress, her hair tied up in a messy bun, some red flowers in it. She was absolutely gorgeous and Poe chuckled when he felt Jess shifting slightly with awe next to him. But he wasn’t in a better state. 

Poe always thought his boyfriend to be handsome, maybe not in the conventional way but with a face made to fit in whatever period. And he just got the confirmation tonight. Ben was wearing a similar outfit to Poe’s but in a dark blue tone and contrary to his boyfriend, he prefered boots to shoes. His long black hair were tied up by a ribbon in a low ponytail, few rebellious strands of hair framing his face. The man was beautiful, looking like a true nobleman from the late 18th century England. 

 

Paige and Ben bowed to them in perfect synchronization and Poe wondered how many times they already did that before. Then, Jess and he bowed back, clumsier but the two friends threw gorgeous smiles to them and Poe forgot to be embarrassed. 

 

“Paige!” smiled brightly Jessika. “That’s absolutely beautiful.” 

“Not as much than you but thanks.” answered the young woman with burning eyes and Poe tried to hide a smile when he saw blush on Jess’ cheeks. Ben didn’t hold back his smirk though, loving to mess with Poe’s best friend. 

 

Ben and Poe shared a look, amused. Both women were aware of their mutual attraction but still in this flirting phase and it was a true enjoyable show for the boys. They waited impatiently for the moment their best friends would decide to give it a try and finally admit their feelings. 

Poe got distracted though when he spot the mischief spark in his boyfriend’s deep brown eyes, stunned by how beautiful his lover was, his majestic face shining in the candlelight. Ben saw his interest and he left the girls talking together to admire his boyfriend, not hiding his pleased look at Poe’s costume. Poe felt the familiar rumble in his stomach when he was the center of Ben’s attention. 

 

“Stay fucking decent boys!” grumbled Jessika while pushing her elbow in Poe’s flank and they looked at her, the woman smirking to them. 

 

Ben chuckled before taking Jess’ hand to kiss it, throwing a suave glance to her.

 

“I hate you Solo!” jabbered the young woman and Ben laughed loudly, making a smile appearing on Paige and Poe’s mouths. This bastard could be charming when he wanted to be. 

“Let me show you the place.” chuckled Paige, taking Jess’ arm and dragging her away from Ben, knowing how these both could bicker like an old married couple. 

 

Ben, still without a word but with a beautiful smile, made a sign for Poe to accompany him following the girls. Soon, Poe was walking at Ben’s side, both of them enjoying Paige’s explanations about the event, the place and the 18th century. Poe felt few struggles to focus on Paige’s voice when his hand was brushing against Ben. It was like in these novels, when innocent gestures could hold a lot of feelings and sensuality. Poe’s heart was fluttering and he stole few glances towards Ben, his boyfriend looking back at him with an ardent desire in his eyes. 

Poe wanted nothing more than to take Ben’s hand and to kiss him senseless but the other guests were already throwing dark glances to Ben for having laugh too loudly and Poe felt disappointed that the 18th Century mores were respected for the event. He slightly felt his enthusiasm for the evening to die down a little bit. When a body pressed against his side, Poe looked up, to see Ben giving him a comforting look. Poe frowned a little bit and Ben winked. The tension in Poe’s body left because now he knew that Ben had a solution planned for them. 

 

* * *

 

Poe and Ben was side by side, aligned with other men around them, facing a line of women. It was time for some dancing and Poe and Jess slightly panicked before Paige reassured them. Now Poe was facing Paige while Ben was throwing an amused smirk to Jess. The girl made a face as an answer. Seriously, both of them could be little shits when they wanted to do. Paige threw to them a stern look and Ben and Jess looked down, slightly ashamed before the music began. 

Poe walked towards Paige, offering a nervous smile to the young woman and feeling relaxed when she smiled back to him. Then, it was just a matter of following her lead. While they were sharing a dance, both were throwing side glances to their friends, seeing if they were behaving and when they could heard few bribes of banter, they couldn’t help but to chuckle, amused by their partners. 

After a minute of struggling, Poe truly began to enjoy himself and when the next dance came, he was willing to continue. He got back in line next to Ben, his body leaning on his own will in Ben’s side and Poe heard Ben’s breath hitching, giving birth to a fire in his stomach. This dance of seduction was thrilling and Poe was surprised at how much he enjoyed it, almost as much as solid physical contact. 

When the music began, Ben took a step, joining Paige in the middle and both joined their hands up front of them. At the next music measure, Poe and Jess followed their examples and soon the fourth of them were dancing together, their hands joining at the center of their round. Poe didn’t realize how they did that but Paige and Jessika’s hands linked while Poe and Ben’s fingers entwined above the girls’ hands. Poe looked up to see Ben’s burning eyes piercing his face. The young man felt the heat on his cheeks and he bit down his lower lip. For answer, Ben swallowed hard. It was their first real contact of the evening and shivers went through Poe’s spine to die at the tip of his fingers, buried in Ben’s hand. 

Too soon, they needed to separate and Poe followed with his eyes Ben when he brushed against him to turn around him. That was when he felt Ben’s lips too close of his ear, sending a new shiver in Poe’s body. 

 

“Join me in the gardens.” whispered the deep voice of his boyfriend.

 

Then, Ben joined back Paige but he looked at Poe and the young man nodded slightly before going back to Jessika. Poe took back his place next to Ben, crossing his arms behind his back and he felt fingers shyly stroking against his. Looking down, Poe tried to hide a smile while he let his fingers grabbing some of Ben’s, relishing in this small moment of affection between them. A stolen moment, making it even more precious.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Poe was waiting for Ben in the gardens, enjoying the beauty of Paige’s inventive scenery for the event. The young woman did a wonderful job and Poe should thank her for a so beautiful landscape. Poe was lost in his thoughts when someone grabbed his hand before making him running in his path. 

Poe laughed, recognized the huge frame of his boyfriend and he gladly joined him, knowing that it was finally time for them to enjoy some time alone, in a safe place from indiscreet looks. After few more seconds of running, Ben stopped them on the lake bank, surrounded by an hundred of candles and when he turned around to face Poe, the young man couldn’t breath at how much his lover was beautiful. 

 

“I finally succeeded to capture you Sir!” purred Ben with a seductive smile, posing a languishing kiss on Poe’s hand. 

“The pleasure is mine.” smiled back Poe, chuckling and letting his fingers stroking a rebellious strand of black hair.

 

Then, Ben stood up again, Poe’s hand still buried in his, a huge grin breaking his lips, letting the mannered facade dropped. 

 

“What do you think about it?” asked Ben, thrilling with excitement.

“Ben, I love it!” exclaimed Poe. “That’s so beautiful. I could never have dreamt of a better gift.” added softly the young man, looking at his boyfriend with all the love he had for him.

“I’m glad you like it.” whispered Ben, lacing his arms around Poe’s waist while taking place behind him, his chin resting on Poe’s shoulder. 

 

Poe cuddled in Ben’s chest, his hands entwining with Ben’s ones on his stomach. 

 

“Now it’s perfect.” sighed Poe, closing his eyes. “Thank you.” turning his head slightly towards Ben.

“You’re welcome.” answered the other man, dropping a sweet kiss on Poe’s forehead. “You will have to thank Paige. I never thought she would let me back to another of her historical balls.” chuckled Ben and Poe felt like there was a whole story behind that.

“Why?” laughed a confused Poe.

“Because I have the annoying habit to begin political debates about the period and it ruins the mood.” shrugged Ben and Poe couldn’t help to laugh, perfectly imagining his boyfriend becoming too passionate about the living conditions of people dead for at least two or three centuries. 

“I have to take care that your mouth is busy for the rest of the night so.” smiled a charming Poe. 

“I would like to see you trying.” smirked Ben and Poe turned around, throwing his arms around Ben’s neck before taking his lips in a hungry kiss, the frustrations of the night feeding their embrace. 

 

Poe slid his hands in Ben’s hair, taking care of not mess with the ribbon though, since he was highly enjoying this look on his boyfriend. Ben moaned and Poe took the opportunity to slid his tongue in Ben’s mouth, taking the lead of their kiss. Their bodies were stuck to each other, even air couldn’t pass between them. Poe was cherishing the feeling of Ben’s strong chest and his heart beating hard against Poe’s own ribcage. The kiss lasted, like both of them were afraid to let the other go after an entire evening without physical connection. 

Poe took a step back, feeling breathless and when he looked up, Ben looked slightly stunned and Poe felt pride flowing through his veins. It was a wonder for him to have such power on a man like Ben. 

 

“Remind me to never underestimate you again.” breathed out Ben with a cheeky smile and Poe laughed, pressing Ben against him. 

“Thank you again for this.” whispered Poe, his ear pressed against Ben’s chest. 

“Anything for you my beloved.” mumbled Ben in Poe’s hair and the young man shivered, the unexpected pet name throwing warm waves in his body. 

“I wish we could stay there forever.” sighed Poe.

“Maybe not forever but what do you think about until tomorrow morning?” asked Ben, petting Poe’s hair. 

“What?” said Poe, looking up at Ben and his lover offered him a soft smile.

“There is a room waiting for us tonight.” whispered Ben, his fingers lost on Poe’s temple.

“You were so sure I would accept to be improper with you?” asked Poe with a cheeky smile, his embrace tightening on Ben’s waist.

“You? No!” smiled Ben. “You’re too perfect to be indecent. But me?” whispered Ben, a finger going under Poe’s cravat, feeling Poe’s Adam apple bobbing with anticipation. “I knew I couldn’t see you in this costume without wanting to ravish you all the night.” added Ben in Poe’s ear and the young man moaned slightly, his body leaning in Ben’s, with cock showing interest in his lover’s project. 

“You will ruin my reputation for a night?” whined Poe when he felt Ben’s own pelvis thrusting in Poe’s.

“Don’t worry.” breathed out Ben’s against Poe’s lips, his hand stroking Poe’s cheek. “I will be an honorable man of you by marrying you.” 

 

Poe, awestruck, looked at Ben, searching for a sign of this conversation to be just a joke, just a part of their usual banter. But there was a nervousness in Ben’s eyes, the fear to have rushed the things, to have been too far. Poe felt tears tingling in his eyes but he didn’t let them falling. Ben would misunderstand them. And to be sure that his lover not doubt of Poe’s feeling, the young man left a soft kiss on Ben’s mouth, Ben slightly jumping with surprise. 

 

“You will have to help me to train for our wedding dance though.” whispered Poe against Ben’s mouth after they broke the kiss. 

“We still have a lot of time for that.” chuckled Ben and Poe smiled fondly.

“But I’m a slow learner.” shrugged Poe.

“You’re a liar.” answered back Ben and Poe chuckled.

“But you love me.” smiled proudly the young man.

“I do.” whispered honestly Ben, sharing Poe’s smile.

 

Then, he took a step back and offered his hand to Poe. Poe gladly took it and both of them bowed before beginning to dance, this time not having to hide their touches. And maybe they were closer than the manners rules were requiring it. But it wasn’t mattering. Because they weren’t in one of these victorian romances novels. They were in reality. And frankly, nothing could be better than that. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
